Total Drama Island
Total Drama Island Total Drama Island is the 33rd island on Poptropica after Zomberry Island. Despite other islands being hard, this will be the easiest island yet. 'Description' From Poptropica Tours " Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, home of 24 trustworthy 16-year-old contestants who had signed up to be in a reality show on an island, known as Total Drama Island. The teens all have different expectations for what camp is going to be like, with the underlying idea that it is going to be luxurious. According to Chris, to be on the show, one has to be at least 16 years old and be either "kooky, obnoxiuos, stuck-up, dense, loud, annoying, filthy, or anywhere remotely in between". The 24 teens chosen are divided into 2 separate teams called the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. The 2 teams are given challenges every 3 days in which you have to help one of them win. The losing team will vote one of their teammates off and the contestant who's voted off will have to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, which will then take them away until the finale. At some point in the competition, the teams will dissolve. After the merge, the same elimination process continues happening, except then, after every challenge, only 1-2 people have invincibility and after every challenge, the whole group has to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process continues until only 2 people (who happen to be you and Leshawna) are left to compete in a final challenge and the last constestant standing can win tabloid fame and a small fortune of $100,000. From the Trailer " From the original off-the-wall animated reality series on TV... Comes a butt-kicking new Poptropica adventure... Experience the challenges that the campers just faced... Earn marshmallows... Can you beat the campers at their own game?" Members Only Bonus Quest You may have won Total Drama Island, but there's still more work to be done. As Chris had remembered, 13 new teenagers threaten to replace the former contestants and have teamed up to steal DJ's money. Now, each of those 13 new campers have stolen the $100,000 and are scattered in 13 Poptropica quests you completed in the past. It's up to you to go back and challenge Tough girl Jo, Scott, Zoe, Multiple- Personality Mike, Lightning, Brick, B (a.k.a. Beverly), Dawn, Dakota, Tan in a can (a.k.a. Anne Maria), Staci, Cameron and Sam each to a battle of fencing in a desperate attempt to get the $100,000 back and regain the former caontestants' popularity before it's too late. Characters 1. You 2. Chris McLean (host) 3. Chef Hatchet 4. Heather 5. Justin 6. Eva 7. Harold 8. Owen 9. Duncan 10. Courtney 11. Lindsay 12. Ezekiel 13. Izzy 14. Cody 15. DJ 16. Noah 17. Geoff 18. Bridgette 19. Gwen 20. Katie 21. Sadie 22. Leshawna 23. Beth 24. Trent 25. Tyler 26. Alejandro 27. Sierra 28. Jo 29. Scott 30. Zoe 31. Mike 32. Lightning 33. Brick 34. Beverly 35. Dawn 36. Dakota 37. Anne Maria 38. Staci 39. Cameron 40. Sam Places 1. The Dock of Shame (Main Street) 2. The Campfire Pit 3. The Gopher Cabin 4. The Bass Cabin 5. The Main Lodge 6. Boney Island 7. Chris' cabin 8. The Forest 9. The Pet Cemetery 10. The Stage 11. The Mudpit 12. The Dodgeball Court 13. The Bayou 14. Mt. Chrismore 15. The Island Nearby 16. The Studios (also played in the bonus quest) Items 1. The Marshmallow 2. The Stick 3. The Dodgeball 4. The Tent 5. The Cursed Idol from Boney Island 6. The Invincibility Statue of Chris 7. The Oars 8. Chris' Tuxedo 9. The Basketball Pinny 10. The Karate Gear 11. The Baseball Bat 12. The Football Helmet 13. The Beth Bars 14.The Paintball Gun 15. The Sword 16. The Script 17. The Bicycle Helmet 18. The Key 19. The $100,000 20. The Island Medallion Category:Ideas Category:Poptropica Island Ideas Category:Islands For Poptropica 2